Dawn M. Bennett
Dawn Michelle Bennett (born December 13, 1992) is an American voice actress affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Absolute Duo - Silent Diva, Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Ébène (ep6) *Akiba's Trip: The Animation - Onikuchi *Alderamin on the Sky - Additional Voices *All Out!! - Ririn, Girl 10A (ep10), Additional Voices *And you thought there is never a girl online? - Additional Voices *Anime-Gataris - Minoa Asagaya *Aquarion Logos - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan: Junior High - Frieda Reiss (ep8) *Barakamon - Additional Voices *Black Clover - Sister Lily *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Additional Voices *Brave Witches - Flight Sergeant Shimohara Sadako *Castle Town Dandelion - Reiko Saotome *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Phoena *Chaos;Child - Mio Kunosato *Cheer Boys!! - Additional Voices *Dagashi Kashi - Additional Voices *Dance with Devils - Ritsuka Tachibana *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Additional Voices *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Female Villager 6A (ep6) *Divine Gate - Aegis *Dragon Ball Super - Fairy C (ep27), Additional Voices *Drifters - Additional Voices *ēlDLIVE - Misuzu Sonokata *Fairy Tail - Frosch, Mirin (ep277), Additional Voices *First Love Monster - Chiaki Yokochi *Freezing: Vibration - Jung Ara (ep2), Additional Voices *Gangsta. - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation - Esmeralda *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Additional Voices *Gosick - Additional Voices *Hand Shakers - Additional Voices *Handa-kun - Musubu Miyamae, Additional Voices *Heavy Object - Additional Voices *Hina Logic - from Luck & Logic - Karen Kiritani *Hyouka - Shoko Yuasa, Additional Voices *Interviews with Monster Girls - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch - Additional Voices *KADO: The Right Answer - Sophie Fukami *Kamisama Kiss 2 - Akemi, Izanami, Jirōmaru, Tarōmaru, Additional Voices *Kantai Collection - Hiei *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Miku Kobayakawa *King's Game: The Animation - Satomi Ishii *Konohana Kitan - Satsuki *Love Tyrant - Seiji's Mother (ep1) *Luck & Logic - Additional Voices *Maria the Virgin Witch - Dorothy *Masamune-kun’s Revenge - Kikune Kiba *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World - Reina's Mother (ep4) *NEW GAME! - Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto - Akira "Yama" Yamashita *One Piece - Elmy (ep472), Kairen, Olive (ep446), Poppy, Additional Voices *Orange - Additional Voices *Overlord - Bukubuku Chagama, Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Billy's Mother (ep8) *Puzzle & Dragons X - Haru *Restaurant to Another World - Fardania *Riddle Story of Devil - Additional Voices *Sakura Quest - Yuika (ep14) *Seraph of the End - Female Host 4A (ep4) *Seven Mortal Sins - Satan *Shomin Sample - Sumire Kiryū *Show By Rock!! - A''' *Sky Wizards Academy - '''Rico Flamel *Snow White with the Red Hair - Maid (ep23), Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X - Ganette (ep0) *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Heralds of Yule (ep16) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Pussy (ep10), Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Additional Voices *The Morose Mononokean - Fuzzy (ep13), Additional Voices *The Vision of Escaflowne - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *Three Leaves, Three Colors - Asako Kondō, Nishiyama's Cat *Tokyo ESP - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru - Hotarumaru *Trickster - Nanami, Yoshio’s Mom, Additional Voices *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Kiriko Shikishima *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! on Ice - Isabella Yang 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors - Dark Elf 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic - Susanna Connor, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry - Riana *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie - Additional Voices *Harmony - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Kate Novak *Date A Live II - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Koro Sensei Quest! - Additional Voices *NANBAKA - Noriko (ep16) Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Female Actresses Category:Black Clover Actors Category:American Voice Actor Category:Actresses born in 1992